1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair clip and hairpin combination, and more particularly to a hair clip and hairpin combination for being changeable between the hair clip and the hairpin or for being used either as a hair clip or a hairpin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hair clips comprise a pair of hair retainers or clamping plates having one end portion pivotally coupled together with a pivot shaft, and a spring member disposed or engaged between the hair retainers or clamping plates at the one end portion thereof for biasing the hair retainers or clamping plates toward each other and for forcing the hair retainers or clamping plates to clamp and to retain the hair in place.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,672 to Chou, U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,108 to Chen, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,894 to Yasuda disclose three of the typical hair clips each also comprising a spring member disposed or engaged between the hair retainers or clamping plates at one end portion thereof, and normally engaged onto a pivot shaft with which the hair retainers or clamping plates are pivotally coupled together, such that the spring member may bias and force the hair retainers or clamping plates toward each other in order to clamp and to retain the hair in place.
However, the typical hair clips may only be used as the hair clips but may not be used as the hairpin or the like for styling the hair of the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hair clip and hairpin combinations.